A Raven in the Shadows (Rewrite)
by Raven the Demon Hedgehog
Summary: One day, Shadow is sent by GUN to blow up one of Eggman's old bases, to make sure he doesn't come back to it. While doing this, Shadow stumbles apon a black hedgehog. What will become of this mysterious mobian? Read to find out.
1. The Abandoned Base

**A Raven in the Shadows (Rewrite)**

**By RTDH**

A door creaked open, and a black figure walked inside. It was a mobian, alike the others. Jet black and crimson streaks, with rings cuffed around hands and ankles. Only the ones who had seen it's power, have knowledge of what the rings meant. It looked around, and started to search the base. When it found it's goal, it activated it's wrist communicator, and spoke.

"Agent Shadow to base. I found Eggman's base control unit. I'm going to blow it up, ten minutes to countdown."

"Good. Make sure there are no survivors."

"Yes, commander." He said, and shut it off.

He went up to it, and set the entire base for self destruct. He was about to leave, but was knocked down by something, with grand force. He got up, and looked around. He found a black figure in the ceiling rafters, staring at him with dark, grey eyes.

"Who are you, and why did you do that?"

It smirked, and jumped down. When it landed, Shadow could already tell it was another hedgehog, but something was off about it. It's looks were odd, it had a long tail, with red detail, and an odd purple fin on the top of his head, with the looks of major detail. And the eyes, were just deceiving. I mean, it's not like everyday you find a black hedgehog, with black eyes, and grey pupils, right? The hedgehog chuckled, and smirked.

"You really don't recognize me? That's low, Mephiles."

"Who?"

"That's not fooling me, Mephiles."

"I'm not this 'Mephiles' guy you're talking about!"

"Well, if that provides to be true, then why do you look exactly like him?"

"How should I know? I've never seen anyone like him."

"Then follow me."

"I can't. Don't you realize that the base is about to explode?!"

"What? How?"

"I have orders to blow up this building-"

"This is the only home I know! Please don't let this happen!"

"I'm not sure if I can do that-"

A siren went off, and a computerized voice said "Building set to self destruct in five minutes."

_I must've been out for a few minutes... _Shadow thought, as the hedgehog ran over to the computer, trying to hack it.

"That's not going to help. We need to get out of here, NOW."

It cursed to itself, and looked at the other. It growled, and lashed out at Shadow. He stumbled back in pain, looking at the other. He could see a feeling of hatred in it's eyes. He got up, and started to run, realizing they only had about one and a half minutes left.

He knew the other was following him, possibly launching that other thing he did earlier. He was almost there, but the other got in his way. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear, the hedgehog throwing something alike. When the two met, time was up, and the building exploded, bringing the hedgehogs with them. As it went on, an ominous purple light shot up into the sky, with a menacing laugh following. Far off, a familiar blue hedgehog and yellow fox stood and watched as this all went down. They looked at each other, nodded, and sped towards it.


	2. A Meeting with the Main Antagonist

**A Raven in the Shadows - Chapter 2 - A Meeting with the Main Antagonist**

Shadow woke up with a jolt, sitting up, but the pain in his head made him lay back down. When it finally went away, he satup slowly, looking around. He was in a house, but Shadow didn't recognize it. Then, he heard banging from somewhere in the house. He decided to get up and find out what it was. He found a door where the noise was the loudest, and opened it to find a flight of stairs. He went down it, finding a laboratory at the end. But off to the side was a cage, with a black hedgehog inside, the source of the noise. By the looks of it, it was trying to escape.

_Is that the same hedgehog I faced earlier?_

The hedgehog suddenly stopped, as if he had heard Shadow's question. Then, it sat on the floor, and sighed.

"Damn it..I'll never get out out of here. Who did that damned hedgehog think he was? Thanks to him, I'll never get back...I almost cracked the code too..."

Shadow walked into the room, and towards the cage. "By the looks of it, you weren't even close to what you were trying to accomplish."

"I was, you asshole," The hedgehog said, as he faced Shadow. "That base was where the portal I came here was, and now, IT'S GONE. That thing was the only thing that would get me back .I was trying to fix it."

"That must've been what GUN tracked. Look, I'm sorry-"

"NO YOU AREN'T, ASSHOLE! NOW I'M STUCK HERE FOREVER!"

"You don't have to yell at me."

"Just give me a sec...okay. I'm sorry for yelling, I...I just don't want to be here anymore. For many years I've been alone in this world, and sometimes I don't even know why I keep myself alive."

"That's strong. Well, what's your name?"

"Yours first."

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Raven Hedgern."

"That's an odd name for a guy."

"Odd name, odd hedgehog, that's what I say. By the way, why did you destroy the base?"

"My boss directed me to destroy the building."

"Who's your boss?"

"Commander Abraham Tower."

"Towers, eh? I swear I know that from somewhere...I'm just not sure...really, I barely remember my past before my encounter with Kintobor."

"Dr. Robotnik?"

"Yeah, except I'd often hear him be called 'Eggman' by a blue hedgehog."

"That would've been Sonic."

"Sonic?"

"Sonic is an impatient, sarcastic, 'heroic' hedgehog who thinks of his friends. By the way, were you telling me that you used to live with Eggman?"

"As a prisoner. But, more or less he treated me as if a son. Wait...why am I even telling you this? I don't even know who's the good guy, and who's the bad one. Except for...one..."

"One?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. He...did things...that I..."

"Are you...crying?"

"What's it to you?"

"I...um...want to know why."

"He took everything away from me that I knew. My home, Eggman, and my best friend."

"Who is he?"

Just then, the two hedgehogs turned to see a two-tailed fox was blow from the staircase. Then a black and grey hedgehog stepped from the area of the staircase, and called out to the fox.

"Where is the emerald?!"

"I'll never tell you!" The kit replied.

The fox and the hedgehog both lunged at each other, but the fox got blasted back down.

"Tails!" Shadow shouted.

He looked at the black and grey hedgehog, it looked a lot like Raven, but the colors on him were different. He looked back at the caged hedgehog. His eyes were locked on the other hedgehog, vise versa with the other.

"Let me out Shadow...now..." Raven said.

The second the lock was deactivated, Raven slammed straight into the other. The hedgehog didn't have much of a scratch on him after that. For a while, they just floated there in the air silently, until the hedgehog spoke.

"That's not a way to treat your guest."

"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE, MEPHILES?!"

"I'm going after the emeralds. Your fox friend has what I need."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW THESE PEOPLE!"

"Your anger issues have increased since we last encountered."

"Why even ask that! They haven't increased. Not at all. It's just the fact that YOU'RE HERE!"

"Can you even control it?"

"I can."

"Then let's see if you can, shall we?"

Then, Mephiles shot a beam of light towards Raven, but to Shadow and Tails' surprise, he somehow got control of the shot, and threw it back at his opponent. Mephiles grinned as he dodged the attack. Then Raven shot about-ish the same thing, except it was more purplish-black. And more powerful. The shot literally threw Mephiles backwards and into the wall. He got up and flew back to where he was.

"I may have underestimated what you were capable of. But will you expect this?"

Mephiles smirked, and a bright light flashed.

_Coward... _ Raven thought.

When it faded, a light blue hedgehog with a faded black ring on it's wrist floated there. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"N-Nazo?" Raven stammered.

The light blue hedgehog smirked, and dashed at the other. Raven was blown backwards, but recovered quickly.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"I can't hurt him."

"Why not?"

Mephiles appeared next to Nazo, and grinned.

"His past is holding him back," Mephiles said. "They used to be allies...until I came along."

"That's one of the reasons I want to damn you to Hell!"

Raven threw himself at the two, unleashing what Shadow would say a more dark version of Chaos Blast. When it faded, Nazo and Mephiles were gone, leaving Raven the only one in the air.

"That idiot is a coward," He started, then looked back at Tails. "Is the emerald still here?"

Tails nodded, and pulled it out. It was the blue Chaos Emerald. He smiled and came down to the ground.

"Good thing you have it instead of Mephiles."

"Why does he want them?" Tails asked.

"I'm probably going to have to tell you...about the past for you to understand."

"Hooray, a backstory." Shadow said.

"Did someone say backstory...sarcastically?" A certain blue hedgehog said while walking up to them. "And who's the new guy?"

"Sonic, Raven. Raven, Sonic." Shadow said.

"Nice to meet you, blue." Raven said, glancing at Sonic.

Sonic, to be honest, was a little frightened by his look altogether, but kept the fear inside and gulped. Raven smiled.

"Um, Raven?"

"Yes Tails?"

"Could...could you tell us that story now?"

"Sure. By the way, you don't have to be afraid of me."

"Can we just get to it?" Shadow said, annoyed.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you hanging, but...this is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed, so make sure to review to tell me how I'm doing! BTW Happy New Year guys! 2015 here we come!<strong>

**Laterz!**

**-RTDH**


End file.
